1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine speed control system for a work vehicle having a function for carrying out foot accelerator control in which an engine speed that corresponds to an output of the pedal sensor is used as a target rotational speed, a function for carrying out hand accelerator control in which the engine speed that corresponds to the output of a lever sensor is used as the target rotational speed, and a function for carrying out constant rotation control in which the engine speed stored in advance is used as the target rotational speed on the basis of an input to a manually operated input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for carrying out constant rotation control with priority given to hand accelerator control by switching on a switch as an input device is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 1-195933 as an engine speed control system for a work vehicle as described above. In this system, when the input device is operated, constant rotation control is carried out with priority given to hand accelerator control in accompaniment with the operation in a stopped vehicle state in which power transmission from the engine is cut off and the accelerator lever is positioned in an idling position. The output speed of the engine thereby increases to an engine speed stored in advance. In other words, the output speed of the engine increases unnecessarily by operating the input device in spite of the fact that the vehicle is at a stop.